


Keep the Coin

by Maisie_top_trash



Series: Unseen - Fear Will Lose [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, love and stuff, mental health, pretty much sums it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maisie_top_trash/pseuds/Maisie_top_trash
Summary: Unseen Fear Will Lose is a series of single chapter stories showing unseen scenes from the same universe as my main story, Fear Will Lose. In order to fully enjoy these extra bits, I recommend you go and read that first.Fear Will LoseThis little insight takes place a few years after Tyler's admission, and things are much better for both of them. However, Josh can't help but worry. Is his concern valid?





	

Josh woke up and almost immediately yawned, stretching as he saw the time he had been able to lie in to. He had to admit, laying in was one of his favourite things and Saturday mornings were always something he looked forward to. He'd been working at his law firm for a couple of months already, but still hasn't grown used to their early starts.

With another yawn, Josh got out of bed and staggered over to the back of the door and grabbed his dressing gown from the hook then headed downstairs.

 

"Morning babe," Josh smiled, placing his hand on his boyfriend's back and kissing him quickly on the lips as he turned to face Josh. 

"Morning. Listen to this a second, I asked the 5th grade kids to write a list of things they want to do in the future for a class song we're writing. Danny's response: get a girlfriend, get loads and loads and loads of money, rule the world." Tyler smiled as he read from the pile of papers he was marking at the breakfast bar.  
"I mean the kid's got dreams, I'll give him that."  
"When I was his age I wanted a bike, but if he's got eyes on world domination then who am I to stop him?"  
"Exactly," Josh smirked.

"You want some breakfast?"  
"Yeah please," Tyler nodded.  
"I'm gonna have some cereal but if you want something fancy then I'll whip it for you,"  
"Cereal's good, but we're out of milk." Tyler said, putting the lid on his pen.  
"Alright give me 10 minutes to jump in the shower then I'll pop to the store."  
"Nah I'll do it no worries, need to take a break from marking before I go mad anyway."  
"Thank you babe,"

 

  
As Josh paced around the kitchen in the clothes he had changed into after his shower, he couldn't help but worry. Tyler had left for the store 50 minutes ago, and the journey usually only took 5 minutes each way.

Josh sighed, resisting the urge to ring him because he knew Tyler would only call him overprotective.

Trying to keep himself busy, Josh walked over to the fridge and opened the door. He sighed again as he caught sight of the 3/4 full bottle of milk. 

Tyler seemed to be doing so well, weeks without showing a single symptom, but Josh had noticed him leaving the house without valid explanation more and more often recently. It wasn't at the point where Josh felt he needed to call Tyler out on it, but regardless he made a mental note to watch his boyfriend a bit closer over the next couple of days just in case.

His thoughts were interrupted as Tyler walked back into the kitchen.

"Oh there you are,"  
"Hi, sorry I took so long." Tyler smiled, sitting back on his stool.  
"S'alright, you get the milk?" Josh asked, noting his empty hands.  
"Damn, no, totally forgot, sorry."  
"I actually found some in the fridge so don't fret,"  
"Oh alright, good. Whilst I was out, I got a call from Zack. Him and Tatum are busy this afternoon so we can't go round to theirs anymore."  
"Okay sweetheart,"

"Can we do something together?"  
"Yeah course, whatcha thinking?" Josh smiled, making them cereal using the milk they had had all along.  
"Feeling a bit stressy in the house at the moment, so uhmmm, walk through the park sounds nice?"  
Tyler checked with Josh.  
"Yeah that sounds good, we can go over to Victoria Park if you want?" Josh suggested and Tyler quickly nodded, "Okay sweetheart, and about the stress, are you okay?"  
"Yeah yeah, it's just normal stress, got an important recital coming up," Tyler smiled, and Josh believed him.

 

As Josh and Tyler walked hand in hand along the wide path of the park, Josh smiled. Tyler had ensured they were both properly dressed in warm enough clothes so Josh was toasty as he trod on the dry leaves and swung Tyler's hand a little.

"I love fall,"  
"I know you do, but I swear if you chuck those leaves at me then I will kill you," Tyler smiled as he caught sight of the brief mischievous glint in Josh's eye.  
"Love you too," Josh grinned, blowing him a kiss mockingly.

"This weather just makes me crave pumpkin spice latte,"  
"Sammeee, I think they opened a new Starbucks just around the corner recently, we can go get some a bit later,"  
"We're such trash,"

"Hey don't you teach that kid?" Josh asked as he saw a girl he thought he recognised on the children's play equipment they walked past. He was happy to see that so many children were there that day, as usually it was pretty empty.  
"Uhh, nope," Tyler answered, looking over to where Josh had pointed.  
"Swear I know her from somewhere,"  
"Not me. Can we go over to the bandstand?" Tyler asked, already changing direction slightly as they began the fairly long walk over to the old but beautiful structure.

 

Once they arrived at the bandstand, which took 10 minutes at their casual pace, they sat down on the steps.  
"You remember what happened here?" Tyler asked, scooting closer to his boyfriend who wrapped an arm around him.  
"Of course I do. Our first kiss after you got discharged," Josh smiled.  
"Yeah that's right," Tyler smiled back, a look of fondness on his face as he cuddled up against Josh. 

They sat in comfortable silence huddled on the step for a few minutes as Josh watched the fallen leaves twist and swirl in their own mini spiral a few metres away.

As he followed them, his eyes made contact with the young girl walking vaguely towards them from a distance. As she got closer and closer, Josh realised that in her hands she held a flute.

He looked down at Tyler to check whether he had noticed her too, and saw him smiling at her. The girl was now very close to them, and it became clear to Josh that she wasn't going to change direction, she was walking straight to them.

And his idea was confirmed as she stopped just 5 metres away from them, smiled, then began playing her flute.

"Oh wow," Josh smiled at her, a little confused but nevertheless impressed by the beautiful tune she was playing for them. Tyler looked up at him briefly, a grin on his face, then looked back at the source of the beautiful music.

Just as Josh thought that maybe the impromptu performance was coming to a close, another girl walked from behind the bandstand and stood next to the first, also with a flute. Shortly a third joined, and then two boys appeared with guitars and began accompanying the girls.

"Tyler, what's going on?" Josh asked with a grin over the sound of the children's music. Tyler just smirked, then turned his head backwards quickly.

Josh followed his line of vision and saw at least another 10 children walking around the old bandstand, each carrying their own instrument.

"Tyler," he laughed in slight shock, the growing group of kids continuing to play beautiful background music.

Tyler didn't answer, but simply stood up and faced Josh. He waited a second before a young boy quickly ran and put a music stand in front of him. Next Zack appeared from behind the old structure and put a small green and black toy keyboard on the stand and ruffled Tyler's hair, before jogging over to the edge of the orchestra of children to stand with the rest of Tyler's family who had arrived. 

Josh couldn't find the words to explain what he was feeling, and had to cover his shocked mouth with his hand.

Tyler turned the toy instrument on and played a few tinny chords which matched the accompanying sounds of the young musicians behind him. He began to play a little melody and Josh watched him take a deep breath as if to start singing lyrics, but instead the entire orchestra and he stopped playing.

"And that's where I'm stuck." Tyler told Josh.  
"Tyler what's happening?" Josh asked still in shock, standing up and holding both of Tyler's extended hands.

"I write lyrics, I'm a songwriter, that's what I do. I've written lyrics about everything, from trees to tacos, headaches to car radios. Heck I've written everything up to and including the kitchen sink, literally." Tyler smiled, staring into Josh's welling eyes. "But the one thing I can't write is a love song. No matter how hard I try, I can never find the words that even begin to display this funny feeling in my heart whenever I look at you, whenever I think about you. There are no words that convey how much you mean to me, and how lost I'd be without you, and how much I want to spend every minute of the rest of my life together."

"Tyler," Josh whispered, tears running down his face as he realised what was happening.

"I want to be holding your hand every time you watch snake videos because I know they stress you out, and I want to watch X files with you even though you've seen all 208 episodes half a dozen times but for whatever reason you still get excited every time, and I want to chase after you as you chase after a random stray cat."  
"Yeah," Josh laughed under his breath, before biting his lip again as he cried and smiled simultaneously.

"I think it's fair to say that this hasn't been plain sailing, but you stuck by me and there's no one I would rather have fought through the crappy times with than you. In fact you're the reason I fought the crappy times, and you're the reason I'm always going to fight and I'm never going to give in. You give me purpose, and that's something I'd only heard about in hushed whispers before I sat next to you in Mrs Piper's AP biology class." Tyler told Josh, reaching up and wiping one of Josh's tears. "You know it bothers me, my name, so I was hoping that maybe you'd let me have yours?" Tyler asked, smiling as he knelt down on one knee.

"Oh my," Josh whispered under his breath as Tyler reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box.

"Joshua William Dun, will you do me the great honour of marrying me?"  
"Yes, yes of course I will," Josh nodded immediately.

Tyler stood up again and they quickly began kissing as the group around them all cheered and whooped.  
"I love you so much," Tyler whispered as they pulled their lips apart and hugged.  
"I love you more,"  
"Impossible," Tyler replied, then brought the black box up to their eye level.

Josh laughed as he saw the box contained a 50 cent coin in rather than a ring.  
"Oh my god Tyler, is this the coin?"  
"The very same," Tyler nodded, "Kept it in my wallet ever since you gave it to me,"  
"You're amazing," Josh told him before pressing their lips firmly together again.

"50 cent? Tyler you tight wod." Zack teased as he and the rest of the family wandered over to the hugging couple.

"The first time we went out together as friends, I found a half dollar from 1891 on the floor and gave it to Tyler. He kept it all these years," Josh explained, not able to tear himself from Tyler's shoulder where he was resting his head.  
"Naw cute," Zack grinned.

"Congratulations my two boys, couldn't be happier," Kelly beamed, pulling them both into a big hug. Josh laughed as he felt Zack and Tatum join in, then Maddy and Chris and Jay. Before long, all of Tyler's music class wrapped themselves around the massive group hug too, Tyler grinning and Josh crying in the centre.


End file.
